This invention generally relates to a method and system for monitoring a pressurized system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for monitoring a pressure relief device.
Pressure relief devices are commonly used to protect systems that contain a pressurized fluid from experiencing potentially hazardous over-pressure conditions. The pressure relief devices are designed to activate, or open, when the pressure of the fluid within the system reaches a predetermined pressure limit that indicates an over-pressure condition for the particular system. The predetermined pressure limit is variable and depends upon the design considerations of the particular system.
The pressure relief devices, which may be, for example, rupture disks, pressure relief valves, safety valves, control valves, explosion panels, or other such devices, are connected to the system so that at least a portion of the pressure relief device is exposed to the fluid within the system. When the fluid reaches or exceeds the predetermined pressure limit, the force of the fluid on the pressure relief device acts on the pressure relief device to activate the pressure relief device, thereby creating an opening. Fluid may then escape from the system through the opening to relieve the over-pressure condition.
In some systems, it is important to closely monitor the system and the pressure relief device to determine, as quickly as possible, when the pressure relief device activates. Quick notification of the activation of the pressure relief device will allow an operator or automated system to respond to the over-pressure condition. The response taken will depend upon the particular system and may include: taking corrective action to remedy the cause of the over-pressure condition; triggering the implementation of additional safety functions; or providing notification of fluid release for system audit purposes.
In other systems, it is important to closely monitor the system and the pressure relief device to determine, as quickly as possible, when the pressure relief device exhibits leakage. Quick notification will allow an operator or automated system to respond to the leakage. The response taken will depend upon the particular system and may include: taking corrective action to remedy the cause of the over-pressure condition; triggering the implementation of additional safety functions; or providing notification of fluid release for system audit purposes.
Some pressure relief devices may include a sensor that indicates when the pressure relief device has activated. Some of these sensors include an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit is routed through the pressure relief device such that the opening of the pressure relief device interrupts the circuit. The interruption in the circuit senses that the pressure relief device has activated and that fluid is escaping from the system.
When the sensor determines that the pressure relief device has opened or exhibits leakage, this fact needs to be communicated to an operator or automated system who has the capability to react to the situation. The conventional sensor systems are typically hard-wired to a light, or other indicator, that is activated when the sensor identifies that the pressure relief device has functioned. The illumination of the light alerts the operator or automated system to the function of the pressure relief device. However, because the indicator is hard-wired, or directly connected to the sensor, there is significant cost to installation, especially for existing systems. There may be further inconvenience if the pressurized system is located in a remote location or in a remote part of a processing facility.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for monitoring a pressurized system that solves one or more of the problems set forth above.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for monitoring a pressurized system that obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of prior art systems. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressure relief device that includes a release sensor that provides an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and sends a wireless transmission having an activation signal when the indication is provided by the release sensor. A receiver receives the wireless transmission from the transmitter and generates a warning signal when the activation signal is identified.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressurized system that includes a pressure relief device. A release sensor provides an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and sends a wireless transmission having an activation signal when the indication is provided by the release sensor. A receiver receives the transmission from the transmitter and generates a warning signal when the activation signal is identified.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of monitoring a pressure relief device. According to the method, an indication is provided when a pressure relief device activates. A wireless transmission is sent after the indication is provided. The wireless transmission includes an activation signal. The wireless transmission is received and a warning signal is generated when the activation signal is identified.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressurized system. The monitoring system includes a pressure relief device and a release sensor that is configured to provide an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and is configured to send a wireless transmission having a status signal when a first predetermined period of time elapses without the release sensor providing the indication. A receiver is configured to receive the wireless transmission from the transmitter.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressurized system. The monitoring system includes a pressure relief device and a release sensor that is configured to provide an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and is configured to send a wireless transmission having an activation signal when the indication is provided by the release sensor. The activation signal includes an identity and location for the activated pressure relief device. A receiver is configured to receive the wireless transmission from the transmitter and to generate a warning signal when the activation signal is identified.
In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressurized system. The monitoring system includes a pressure relief device and a release sensor that is configured to provide an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and is configured to send a wireless transmission that has an identifying prefix that uniquely identifies the wireless transmission as being generated by the transmitter. A receiver is configured to receive the wireless transmission from the transmitter.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for a pressurized system. The monitoring system includes a pressure relief device and a release sensor configured to provide an indication when the pressure relief device activates. A transmitter is connected to the release sensor and is configured to send a wireless transmission having an activation signal when the indication is provided by the release sensor. An annunciator is in communication with the transmitter and is configured to provide an alert when the wireless transmission having the activation signal is received.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.